electronicmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Sequentia Legenda
Sequentia Legenda (1965-) Sequentia Legenda is the project name of French synthesist Laurent Schieber, of the Berlin School music. It started in the 80's with analog synthesizers (Korg PS3200 , MS-20, SQ-10, ARP Odyssey, Oberheim Two Voice, Crumar Multiman S, RE 201 Roland). Sequentia Legenda: an extended vision of Berlin School music �� The sequencer my favorite tool �� In addition to the search for tones, I attach great importance to the symbiosis of the different sequential loops. I particularly like to make them live and grow all along a track to make them sometimes even "organic". The complementarity of the sequences is also an element that is particularly close to my heart. The sequences can be used as a structure and/or as the main and/or secondary melodic line. As far as the creation itself is concerned, it can do this by working on the parameters and potentiometers of a sequencer, or after having plated some pads chords that evoke my creativity and thus favour the realization of a loop, the reverse is also possible. I have also created note by note a sequence. The sequences can be fast or slow, shiny or deep, come and go, random, pizzicato or legato. They can also metamorphose, literally play the role of drums and be percussive. They are the fundamentals of my music. Whether it is with the instruments of yesteryear or today, I still have so much pleasure in sculpting and modelling loops. For me, the synthesizer and sequencer are inseparable. Discography of Sequentia Legenda 'ETHEREAL by Sequentia Legenda' 3 Tracks Digital and Compact Disc (CDr) Digipack Music composed, performed and produced by Laurent Schieber (Sequentia Legenda) with the collaboration of Tommy Betzler. Mastering by Laurent Schieber (Sequentia Legenda). Artwork by Laurent Schieber (Sequentia Legenda). Total Time: 69:49 Released July 21, 2017 Keyboards: Laurent Schieber (Sequentia Legenda) Drums: Tommy Betzler (Around the Second Moon) «A true lover of '''Klaus Schulze' music, Sequentia Legenda goes beyond in his quest to reproduce the essence of retro Berlin School with this exquisite Ethereal. A must!»'' Sylvain Lupari (Synth&Sequences), the link to the original review here 'EXTENDED '''by Sequentia Legenda 6 Tracks Digital and Double Compact Disc (CDr) Digipack with 8 pages Booklet. Music composed, performed and produced by Sequentia Legenda with the collaboration of Tommy Betzler. Mastering by Christopher Dion at Quantum Music. Artwork by Sequentia Legenda Total Time: 143:13 Released September 20, 2016 Keyboards: Laurent Schieber (Sequentia Legenda) Drums: Tommy Betzler «''Extended album is another enormously strong sonic installment by Sequentia Legenda, who constantly focuses his artistic creativity and passion on the Berlin School movement. Hats off to Laurent Schieber and also to Tommy Betzler for his guest performance!!! Sure, I will always crave for more drifting poignancy or for rather shorter, more diverse sequencer- and emotion-propelled endeavors, but Sequentia Legenda really excels in this particular style of radiantly immersing space electronica!!!» Richard Gürtler (Ello magazin), the link to the original review here AMIRA by Sequentia Legenda 3 Tracks Digital with an CD Booklet and CDr Digifile. Music composed, performed and produced by Sequentia Legenda. Total Time: 52:18 Released November 30, 2015 Keyboards: Laurent Schieber (Sequentia Legenda) «''Um beim Album-Cover zu bleiben, klingt „Amira“ wie ein zartes Lüftchen, das über den Wüstensand weht und dabei ein paar Hügel errichtet. Elektronische Chöre, Streicherpassagen und Celli sorgen dabei für eine breitflächige, mitunter orchestrale Atmosphäre. So erinnert man sich nicht nur an die Schulze-, sondern nur zu gerne auch an die frühen''' TANGERINE DREAM'''-Alben „Zeit“ und „Atem“. Wem diese in unserer hektischen Zeit noch immer nicht zu langweilig geworden sind, dem sei „Amira“ von SEQUENTIA LEGENDA genauso glühend ans elektronische Musik liebende Herzchen gelegt wie die Sonne über der Wüste von „Amira“ glüht.» Thoralf Koß (Musikreviews) in German, the link to the original review here BLUE DREAM by Sequentia Legenda 3 Tracks Digital and CDr Digipack 6 pages Music composed, performed and produced by Sequentia Legenda. Total Time: 70:07 Released December 27, 2014 Keyboards: Laurent Schieber (Sequentia Legenda) «''Three monuments of EM with variations on the same theme, Blue Dream is to the 2010's what Mirage was in the 80's.» Sylvain Lupari (Synth&Sequences), the link to the original review here Category:Artist